1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of electrochemical cells and an electrochemical cell stack.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention relates to a method for the production of a stack of electrochemical cells, comprising the provision of an annular precursor of a membrane, applying a metallic electrode to the inside and outside of said ring and converting the annular precursor to a membrane/electrolyte.
The development of electrochemical cells and more particularly fuel cells is progressing increasingly further. Theoretical concepts are being translated into practical effective cells. In this context it is found that constructional problems arise as a result of the characteristics of electrochemical cells. After all, electrochemical cells are able to produce an appreciable current but the associated voltage is relatively low. The materials used are all of limited conductivity so that if the current in the electrochemical cell stack becomes too high the resistance losses will be appreciable, as a result of which the output of a cell decreases. The aim is therefore to connect electrochemical cells in series as far as possible. However, such connection in series must be achieved in a compact space.
The production of the electrochemical cells constitutes another problem. These must preferably be able to be produced as easily as possible in order to make the cell competitive compared with existing electricity generators.
JP 2003338297 discloses the production of an electrochemical cell using an auxiliary tube. Furthermore, in this publication state of the art is described where such an auxiliary tube is not present but the electrolyte acts as support.
A cell stack in a pressure vessel is described in European application 1 313 162 A2Also, an example of a construction having a heating element is described in the same application EP 1 313 162 A.